


hold me tight (and don't let go)

by HorcrucxApollo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorcrucxApollo/pseuds/HorcrucxApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time you see her, you thought she was an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me tight (and don't let go)

　　The first time you see her, you thought she was an angel.  
  
　　You were sitting under a tree, reading a book you can’t remember now; Brave New World, maybe. You were enjoying the breeze and the laughter from children when you hear barking and someone calling a name, too distant for you to hear clearly. Suddenly, you feel a wall of fur hitting your face and you see your book being bitten by the dog. You were astounded and shocked at first, but then relaxed and patted the bear of a dog grinning on your face. You gingerly retracted the book from the dog’s jaw and looked around for the owner. True to that, you see a girl your age running towards you.  
  
　　The first thing you notice about her was her height. She was 5’2”, maybe 5’3” and had long, flowing dirty blond hair. She was very pretty, you realize, even when she was sweating and out of breath.  
  
　　“Thanks,” she gasped to you, doubling over. “My dog saw me struggling with unloading boxes to our house, and he saw the chance and took it.” She straightened. “I’m Laura, by the way. This is Cordy. We got him right before we moved here, and I guess he wasn’t really happy with the change. I mean, I’m pretty okay with it. This town is pretty cool. Starbucks is only ten minutes away, and so is the school. In my old town, we had to use a car to go to there. It was that long. And the people were less friendly back there. My dad took me to meet some people around here, and they were really nice. My parents invited them to our house warming tomorrow. Hey, you should come! You’re the first person I met that’s my age. All of the other people I met were either too old or too young.” She grinned.  
  
　　You gape at her, wondering how someone could talk that fast without catching their breath when she looked like she almost fainted when running.  
  
　　“Uh, sure,” you say uncertainly. “I’m Carmilla.”  
  
　　“Carmilla? That’s a nice name,” Laura replies.  
  
　　You don’t know how to respond. “Thanks.” You said it like it was a question.  
  
　　“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then. If you’re coming. You don’t have to come, but it would nice if you did. I don’t have anyone to talk to at home. I mean, I have my mom and dad, but I just want to talk to another girl, you know? A girl my age. I can’t talk to my mom about boys. That’s so embarrassing. And I - wait, I’m rambling again, aren’t I?  
  
　　You nod, hinting a smile. A short, pretty girl who talks too much. You decide that she wasn’t so bad.  
  
　　You decide that you like her.


End file.
